In some conventional cases, an electric lever device for outputting an operation command is adopted in construction machines and industrial machines, such as crane vehicles and excavators. The electric lever device outputs the operation command to an operating portion by an output value based on a tilt angle of an operating lever. In addition to a tilt angle signal of the operating lever, the electric lever device is provided with a tilt detecting switch configured to detect that the operating lever is located at a neutral position. The tilt detecting switch mechanically detects that the operating lever is not being tilted, and this prevents malfunctions, for example.
As conventional art of this type of electric lever device, there is an electric lever device configured such that: two cams are attached to an operating lever of a crane; and each cam turns on a limit switch at an operation point with respect to reverse rotation of the operating lever (see PTL 1, for example). According to this conventional art, the two cams are arranged under a rotation fulcrum of the operating lever, and the limit switches (tilt detecting switches) are arranged under the respective cams.